The Most Important Man
by goodgollymolly
Summary: Burt has a heart attack and ends up in a coma while Kurt's in college, so he and Blaine fly back to Ohio. Blaine and Burt have a heart to heart, and Burt realizes that he may not be the most important man in Kurt's life.  Super fluffy/sweet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This has been in the works since May, and I finally got it to a point where I like it, so I hope you like it too. It's full of Klaine cuddles and it might just rot your teeth from the sweetness. As always, I appreciate any feedback, no matter what it is. You're all so amazing, and I'm grateful to have such awesome people reading my stories!

* * *

><p>The sounds of "Teenage Dream" filled the classroom at NYU, and it was obvious whose phone it was coming from due to Blaine Anderson's clumsy fumbling . Once he managed to decline the call, he quickly set it vibrate so it wouldn't disturb the theory lecture again. Blaine grinned apologetically at his professor, who rolled his eyes at Blaine.<p>

Blaine's phone vibrated once. _Okay, voicemail, _Blaine thought to himself, hoping that that would be the end of it. His phone vibrated again. _God, Kurt, this better be a damn emergency. _Blaine gathered up his things, shot an apologetic look at the professor, then left the class, dialing Kurt's number as he left.

"Kurt," Blaine snapped, "what's wrong? You know my schedule, I still had 20 minutes of Theory V left!"

"I'm sorry," Kurt sobbed into the phone, "I need you, I'm so sorry, but I need you…it's bad Blaine, it's so bad…"

"Kurt, baby," Blaine cooed into the phone, instantly softening, "what's wrong, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"It's my dad," Kurt choked out, "he's had another heart attack-he's in a coma now. I need to get back to Ohio."

"I'm on my way, baby," Blaine said, soothingly, "I'll be there in 20 minutes tops."

Blaine contemplated getting on the subway, but decided to jog home instead. It was only two miles anyway.

"Kurt," he heaved, after shoving the door to their apartment open, "I'm back."

"In the bathroom," Blaine heard Kurt whimper.

Kurt was bent over the toilet, his head resting on the cool porcelain. "Oh honey," Blaine murmured, moving to sit behind him, "we'll leave as soon as I can book a flight, okay?"

"Thank you for coming," Kurt sobbed.

"Hey, shh, shh," Blaine said, pulling him into his arms, "I would never stay away. You're way more important than some stupid theory lecture."

"I love you so much," Kurt cried, "I just don't want to be alone…if my dad dies-"

"He's going to be fine," Blaine firmly replied, kissing the top of Kurt's head as he rocked him back and forth, "and you have me. Remember, I'm never saying goodbye to you either. Now why don't you go pack for us, and I'll book the next flight to Columbus."

"Okay," Kurt murmured as Blaine lifted him to his feet. Blaine pulled Kurt close to him, letting Kurt sob into his shoulder.

"It's okay," Blaine whispered as he stroked Kurt's back, "it'll all be okay."

"I'm going to go pack," Kurt said hollowly, pulling away from Blaine.

"Okay, babe, I'm going to find us a flight. I'll work my magic." Blaine gave Kurt a small smile as Kurt walked to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later they were in a cab bound for LaGuardia. Kurt remained silent as the cab wove through traffic, keeping a tight grip on Blaine's hand. Blaine brought their joined hands up to his mouth and kissed them.<p>

"It's going to be okay," he cooed.

Kurt just tightly pressed his lips together and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Blaine reached over and cradled Kurt's face with his hand and brushed away the tear with his thumb. Kurt gave Blaine a weak smile.

"Here we are guys," the cab driver said gruffly, "that'll be thirty dollars."

"Here," Blaine shoved $40 in his hand as he exited the cab, hoisting his carryon out after him.

"Thank you sir!" The cabbie replied. "Good luck with whatever you two are doing."

"Come on," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, "we need to print our tickets out."

"We're flying Southwest? Isn't that a little trashy?" Kurt asked incredulously as they approached the ticket kiosk.

"It's the only one that would get us to Columbus without an insane layover. We'll get in at 10pm instead of 2am, so Finn can pick us up no problem."

"We should have driven, we could have gotten the Navigator out of the garage-"

"Too late," Blaine interrupted, "the tickets are printed, and we're leaving in an hour. Now for the fun part: security."

"Oh god, I'm so glad I wore slip ons instead of my docs," Kurt groaned, hitching his bag higher on his shoulder as they moved towards the security line.

They joined the fast line, and were through security in less than thirty minutes. Flying at three in the afternoon did have its advantages, Blaine thought as he tied his shoes while Kurt waited for him. He picked up his carryon and joined Kurt for the walk to their gate, slinging an arm around his waist.

"You really are magic you know," Kurt said, leaning into Blaine's shoulder as they walked.

"Oh, I know," Blaine grinned, "and here we are!"

They only had to wait ten minutes before they boarded. Blaine hoisted their carryons into the overhead compartment before settling next to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pressing him close to his chest, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you," he murmured against Kurt's hair. Kurt sighed and leaned even closer into Blaine's chest, grabbing Blaine's free hand and pulling it over his heart with their fingers interlaced.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Kurt mumbled, and Blaine realized that Kurt was crying again.

"Hey, hey," Blaine whispered, bringing his hand up to run it through Kurt's hair, "it's going to be okay. We'll get to Lima and-"

"Excuse me gentlemen," a flight attendant coughed, "we will be taking off soon, and you both need to listen to the safety briefing. Also, arm rests must be down when we take off."

"Yes, I'm sorry," Blaine said in his fake polite voice, glaring at the flight attendant.

"Thank you sir," she cheerfully replied as Kurt rose and put the armrest between he and Blaine down.

"Yes, because we can't fasten our seatbelts without listening to directions," Kurt hissed as she walked away, "and we're not even flying over water, so why do we need to use our seat cushions as flotation devices…for the love of God, this is stupid."

"There's the man I love," Blaine laughed as he twined their fingers together.

Kurt gave him a tentative smile, then stuck his tongue out at Blaine. "And so mature too," Blaine added, still laughing.

"Ooh, look she's coming back," Kurt giggled and poked Blaine in the side.

"Excuse me," she addressed them tersely, "but we are going through our pre-flight briefing, and some of our passengers would appreciate it if they could hear it. Would you please keep it down."

"Sure," Kurt replied, choking back a laugh.

Blaine snorted as she walked away. "Shh," Kurt giggled, "keep it down."

She shot both of them a look as she continued to describe the various things in the cabin that could be used as a floatation device. Kurt and Blaine kept trading guilty glances as she continued through her speech. She glared at Kurt and Blaine once more when she finished the speech, sending them both into a fresh round of giggles.

As soon as they reached their cruising altitude, Kurt flipped up the armrest and cuddled into Blaine's side. Blaine wrapped his arm around him again, and whispered, "Are you sure this is okay? Who knows when grumpy the flight attendant will be back?"

As if on cue, the flight attendant started to wheel around the beverage and snack cart. Kurt snorted when he saw her coming down the aisle. "Better sit up," he smiled, "don't want to get in trouble again."

"Can I get you gentlemen anything?" She glared at them.

"Well, I'll take a Diet Coke," Kurt answered.

"Make that two," Blaine added, "and one of the snack boxes. I didn't get to eat lunch today."

She poured their drinks, then fished a snack box out of the cart. "That will be $8, sir."

"Here," Blaine replied, handing her a ten, "keep the change and get yourself a shot in Columbus, you look like you need it."

Kurt giggled softly as she gave Blaine a strained smile and wheeled the cart past them. "Why did you get one of those?" Kurt asked, pointing at the snack box. "They're loaded with sodium and other preservatives. Do you not like your kidneys?"

"Eh, I have two," Blaine said, opening his handi-snack and spreading cheese on a cracker.

Kurt cuddled into Blaine's side again as Blaine devoured most of his snack box. "Hey," said Blaine, "do you want any? Because if you don't, I'm going to pickle my body even more."

"Not hungry," Kurt replied, "too worried."

"Oh babe," Blaine murmured, wrapping his arm around Kurt again, "it's all going to be okay, you'll see."

They spent the remaining time on the flight cuddling, Blaine's arm slung around Kurt, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's little bit of tummy. Blaine absentmindedly raked his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt cried softly for part of the time, with Blaine murmuring reassuring words. Once they began their descent, Kurt and Blaine were forced to separate again. They smiled mischievously at each other as the flight attendant passed.

Once they had disembarked, Kurt called Finn, who was waiting at the parking garage. He met them at the pickup area, where he pulled both Kurt and Blaine into a bear hug.

"How was your flight?" He asked.

"Good, but how's dad?" Kurt prompted, his eyes brimming with tears as they walked to Finn's car.

"He's stable," Finn sighed, "but they don't know when he'll come out of the coma. They don't think there's too much damage though."

"Good," Blaine replied, squeezing Kurt's hand as Kurt choked back tears, "so when do we get to see him?"

"Tomorrow, Finn answered, "we'll go in tomorrow morning."

"No," Kurt said firmly, "I want to see him tonight."

"We can't Kurt," Blaine murmured, "visiting hours are over."

"I want to see my dad. I should have been there for him," Kurt had started to cry again just as they reached Finn's car.

"Hey," Blaine whispered to Finn, "I'm going to sit in back with him, okay?"

"Yeah dude, that sounds good," Finn whispered back.

They all climbed into the car, and were on their way. "I want to see my dad," Kurt said, "I need to see him."

"Kurt, sweetie," Blaine replied, pulling Kurt close to him, "we'll go in right away in the morning, okay?"

"No, Blaine! I want to see him now!" Kurt rose up and steeled his eyes.

"Kurt, we could go to the hospital, but it wouldn't matter because we can't see him! He's in the ICU." Finn called to the backseat.

"Whatever," Kurt muttered, crossing his arms against his chest and staring straight ahead.

"Babe, come on," Blaine said, grabbing his hand. "We'll go in right at seven tomorrow."

"You're going to wake up at six?" Kurt asked incredulously, eyeing Blaine.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Okay," Kurt brightened.

They rode the rest of the way to Lima in silence, arriving at the Hudmels just after midnight.

"Kurt, Blaine," Carole greeted them warmly as they entered the house, pulling both of them into a hug, "come into the kitchen, I made coffee."

They sat around the kitchen table, drinking their coffee as Carole filled them in.

"He was working," Carole said as she sat down, "the guys at the shop said that he told them he was going to go lie down in the office for a while, said his side was numb. They checked on him an hour later and they couldn't wake him up, so they called an ambulance. They said that they saved his life. If he had just laid there, they may not have been able to do anything."

"But he's in a coma," said Kurt, raising his cup to his lips. Blaine laid his hand over Kurt's on the table.

"Well, honey, they said that it probably won't last," Carole replied, eyes shining with tears. "We just have to wait it out."

She had started crying, Finn looked at her with concern. "Are you okay mom?"

"Obviously she's not okay, Finn," Kurt snapped through his own tears, "we don't know if dad's going to wake up or not! We have to wait and see! Wait and fucking see!"

"Kurt," Blaine murmured, "I think we should go up to bed."

"Good idea," Finn replied, glaring at Kurt.

Blaine stood up, Kurt following suit. "Thanks for waiting up for us, Carole," Blaine said, "we're going to go see Burt first thing in the morning."

"See you in the morning," she choked out before burying her head in her hands.

As Kurt and Blaine left the kitchen, Finn called after them, "He's my dad too, you know."

Kurt didn't turn back, so Blaine shot Finn a sympathetic glance, meant to convey _I'm sorry Kurt's acting like a little bitch, he's just worried. It will be fine in the morning._

They had just reached Kurt's room when Blaine pulled him into an embrace. "Calm down, okay?" Blaine patted said, patting his hair affectionately.

"It's just so hard," Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder, "what if I do lose him?"

"You have Carole, Finn, and me. We love you, and we're always going to be here."

"I know, but he's my dad, you know? It's just so unfair!"

"Hey," Blaine said, pulling away from Kurt, "you know what would make you feel better?"

"What?" Kurt asked, wiping his eyes.

"Well, in high school a nice warm shower with me always made you feel better," Blaine grinned.

"True," Kurt gave a small smile.

"Well," Blaine said, giving Kurt's ass a playfully slap, "let's get reacquainted with that shower."

* * *

><p>Kurt's alarm went off at 6am that morning.<p>

"Ugh," Blaine groaned into Kurt's hair, "too early. Stay in bed."

"Blaine, we need to go see my dad," Kurt replied, trying to pull away from Blaine's grip around his middle.

"No, bed," Blaine murmured, nuzzling against Kurt's neck and pulling him closer, "ten more minutes."

"You'll say that ten minutes from now," Kurt said, clearly annoyed. "Now let me get up!"

"Mmm, fine," he said, relaxing his grip enough for Kurt to extricate himself, "wake me up ten minutes before we have to leave."

"You are so lazy," Kurt teased, rising from the bed, "but I love you. I guess I'll keep you."

"You only like me because I'm cute," Blaine sighed, rolling over.

"Sure, we'll go with that," Kurt laughed as he shimmied into his jeans.

True to his word, Kurt woke Blaine up at 6:20. "Why did you wake me up so late?" Blaine moaned as he pulled his pants on clumsily.

"Someone shouldn't have been such a bum," Kurt teased as he put the finishing touches on his hair.

"You packed this shirt?" Blaine groaned as he held up a worn Warbler's shirt. "This is from my freshman year of high school!"

"But you look so cute in it," Kurt grinned.

"Well, at least I'll be able to make my hair presentable," Blaine said as he threw the shirt on, "you did pack my gel, right?"

"About that," Kurt started, "it's just you look so cute with curly hair and-"

"This is torture! Cruel and inhumane punishment, right here!"

"Oh shut up, you," Kurt said, crossing the room and kissing Blaine softly, "I'll take you to the Lima Bean before we go visit dad."

"Twist my arm, why don't you," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips.

"Let's go," Kurt said, springing back, "we need to get there by 7."

Kurt grabbed his dad's keys from the bowl beside the door, and they were on their way. They ordered their coffee at the drive thru (medium drip and nonfat mocha, of course), and arrived at the hospital ten minutes later.

"Excuse me," Kurt asked the receptionist, "I need to know Burt Hummel's room number."

"He's in the ICU," she replied, not looking up from her computer screen, "it's family only."

"Well, luckily, I'm his son, and this is his son-in-law," Kurt responded, holding up his and Blaine's entwined hands "so if you could please tell us his room number, we would like to see him."

The receptionist gaped at their linked hands, then managed to squeak out, "He's in C235. Enjoy your visit."

"Son-in-law, hmm," Blaine smiled as they walked towards the elevators.

"Well, future one anyway," Kurt said absentmindedly.

"So you're planning on keeping me?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow as they stepped into the elevator.

"I've already managed to put up with you for five years, so what's sixty to seventy more?"

"Hey," Blaine playfully slapped his shoulder, "I have to put up with you and your ridiculous hours, your funny diet, and those faces you make when we-"

"Stop it right there if you ever want to see those faces again." Kurt stuck his tongue out at him.

The elevator doors finally opened on floor C. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand firmly as they strode towards Burt's room.

"There he is," Kurt murmured upon spotting Burt, "he looks so pale."

Kurt broke away from Blaine and ran to his dad's side. "Hey dad," he said, eyes shining as he took his hand, "I'm here now. Blaine's here too," he motioned for Blaine to join him in the room, "please wake up…just please wake up."

Burt didn't stir. Blaine took Kurt's other hand. "It's going to be okay, baby," he murmured, kissing Kurt's knuckles, "he'll be awake before you know it."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, "I hope so, I really do."

* * *

><p>They kept a standing vigil at Burt's bedside for the next two days, waiting for him to wake up. They rotated between Blaine and Kurt and Finn and Carole. There was no change in those two days.<p>

"This is too much like my junior year," Kurt muttered.

"At least you have all of us now, dear," Carole said as she brought coffee for all of them.

"Where's Blaine?" Finn asked.

"He's visiting some of the old Warblers," Kurt replied, "he'll be back in about an hour, he just called me to tell me that he left Westerville."

"Oh," Finn said, flipping the tv on. "Is Oprah okay? I mean, it's a rerun since the show ended like five years ago, but she's very wise."

"I forgot about your Oprah obsession," Kurt laughed, "sure, it's fine."

"Dude, she has her own channel and everything. Oprah's a badass. Don't hate."

"Blame me," Carole chuckled, "I used to watch it all the time with him when he was little. He absolutely loved it."

"Shh guys! It's the Duggar one!"

Carole and Kurt just laughed. They passed the time watching Finn's reactions until Blaine got back.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything good?" Blaine said, eyeing the tv. "Are you watching Oprah, Finn?"

"Shut up! She's an icon!" Finn cried.

"And you used to make fun of me for being gay," Kurt murmured. "I should have told everyone about your little obsess-"

"Hey, guys," Blaine interrupted, "why don't you go check out the rooftop garden? I'll stay here with Burt."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. "Because we can stay, you-"

"Just go get some fresh air, you guys have been in the hospital all day."

"Thanks dude," Finn replied, "see you in a few."

"If anything changes, you text me," Kurt demanded.

"I will, don't worry," Blaine replied, pecking Kurt on the lips.

As soon as Blaine had settled in the chair beside Burt after they had all left, he heard a moan. His eyes snapped to Burt. "Burt? Are you awake?"

Burt moaned again, opening his eyes.

"It's me, Blaine," Blaine said, grabbing his hand, "I'm here."

Burt squeezed his hand appreciatively, then rasped, "Kurt?"

"Just a sec," Blaine said, dropping Burt's hand and fumbling with his phone, "I'll get him, he'll be right here. Yeah, Kurt, it's me-your dad's awake!"

"Dad," said Kurt breathlessly as he entered the room, crossing it to grasp his hand, "dad, I love you so much, I'm so glad you're awake, I'm so sorry I wasn't there and-"

"I see someone's up," a doctor spoke from the door, interrupting Kurt "we'll need you guys to leave so we can check a few things."

"But he just woke up!" Kurt protested.

"He needs to rest, you can come back tomorrow," the doctor said firmly.

"But my mom and brother haven't even gotten to see him yet!" Kurt practically whined.

"Well, they can see him tomorrow," the doctor replied, checking Burt's chart.

"No," Burt rasped, "I want to see Carole and Finn too."

"Mr. Hummel, you're really in no condition to-"

"I just want to see them."

"Hey, Kurt," Finn interrupted the conversation as he walked into the room, "where'd you go, dude? Oh my God, Burt's awake." Finn ran into the hallway and bellowed, "BURT'S AWAKE!"

They heard the flap of Carole's flats in the hall, and she burst into the room. "Burt!" She ran to his bedside and grabbed his hand, "Oh Burt, we were so worried about you. We all love you, honey."

"Yes, well, this is all well and good," the doctor interrupted, "but you all need to leave. We'll be doing a few things, then Burt will be getting moved to the cardiac care ward."

"Dude, who are you to tell us to leave?" Finn asked defiantly.

"Well, I'm Dr. Lopez, and although I know you all have the best intentions, I really need you to leave so I can attend to Mr. Hummel." Dr. Lopez replied, clearly very annoyed.

"Thank you Dr. Lopez, we'll be leaving now," Blaine said, taking Kurt's and Carole's hands and motioning for Finn to join them, "let's go guys."

"Fine," Finn sighed, "but we'll be back first thing tomorrow."

"Love you dad," Kurt said, pulling away from Blaine to go and squeeze Burt's hand, Carole following suit.

"We'll see you tomorrow, honey," she said, to Burt, who gave a weak smile.

"Love you all," he croaked out before closing his eyes sleepily.

"Okay, everybody out!" Dr. Lopez said, escorting them out the door.

"He's up," Kurt murmured, "he's awake. This is great."

"It definitely is," Blaine replied, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist."

"Ahem," a woman coughed as they got into the elevator, prompting Blaine and Kurt to turn towards her, "there are children in this elevator."

"Yes?" Kurt asked, genuinely confused.

"You…well you and your…friend are acting like you're…together," she squirmed.

"Lady," Finn piped up, "until you've caught them doing what I've caught them doing, you have no room to speak."

"Finn!" Kurt squeaked, as Blaine started to shake in silent laughter.

"It's true," Finn muttered as the lady shoved her way out of the elevator ahead of them and practically sprinted out of the elevator, dragging her daughter behind her.

"Finn Hudson, I cannot believe you," Kurt huffed as they exited the elevator, "that was one time, and I honestly didn't expect my brother to walk in on me losing my virginity! You were supposed to be at Puck's for the weekend!"

Blaine shuddered. "Thank God we have our own apartment now."

"Too much info, dudes," Finn shuddered as well, "I think I'm scarred for life. And that did not look like your first-"

"Okay, boys, let's stop talking about this," Carole laughed as they walked to the car, "and agree that all parties were properly mortified."

* * *

><p>The next day, Finn entered Kurt's room to wake him and Blaine so they could go to the hospital to visit Burt. Finn had just walked in when he stopped dead in his tracks. Though Kurt's and Blaine's bottom halves were covered in blankets, their top halves were completely nude and Kurt was straddling Blaine as they kissed passionately.<p>

"Oh my God," he yelled, "you're naked! And awake! Why didn't you tell me you were awake? You guys just did it, didn't you? Seriously dudes, this isn't-"

"Finn, shut up!" Kurt exclaimed, "And we did not just have sex."

"That was last night," Blaine grinned.

Kurt slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Stop that! Also, Finn, I'm not naked, see?"

Kurt lifted the covers off of himself and Blaine, and Blaine gave a yelp.

"Jesus, Kurt!" Blaine said, attempting to cover himself with the blanket again, "Just because you're not naked doesn't mean I had similar concerns last night!"

"I'm going to leave," Finn muttered, hand covering his eyes as he backed out of the room, "before this becomes another one of _those_ memories."

"Come on," Kurt said, pulling Blaine out of bed, "I still can't believe you didn't put pants on after our shower last night. Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you."

"You love me," Blaine replied as he threw on clothes for the day, "and remember, you're not perfect."

"I most certainly am," Kurt replied as he pulled on his lime green chucks.

"That's what you think," Blaine snorted as he led Kurt out of his room.

They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later, and got to visit Burt in his new room. He was actually propped up in his bed, and had a bit more color to his cheeks. The entire family plus Blaine (who really qualified as a member of the Hudmel family at this point) visited for hours, alternately laughing and crying. Towards the end of visiting hours, Blaine asked for a few moments alone with Burt.

"But why can't I stay?" Kurt asked. "He is my dad, you know!"

"It's important," Blaine smiled, pecking him on the cheek, "I just need him alone."

"We said no secrets when we moved in together," Kurt said, hands on his hips, "what are you trying to hide from me?"

"Nothing," Blaine said, kissing Kurt softly, "I just need to talk with him."

"Kurt, honey," Carole interrupted before Kurt spoke again, "why don't we go get some coffee at the hospital shop? My treat."

"Fine," Kurt huffed, then turned towards Blaine, "you are telling me eventually, Mr. Anderson, come hell or high water."

"I know, I know," Blaine rolled his eyes, "now scoot."

"So, Blaine," Burt said, "what can I do for you."

"Well, for starters, you can take better care of yourself! You're only 48 Burt! This is your second heart attack!"

"I know, kid. I've tried-"

"Well try harder! Kurt needs you, Burt. You're the most important man in his life! Kurt's already lost his-"

"Now, Blaine, I am trying, and-"

"No! Let me finish! Kurt already lost his mom, and he can't lose you now. You don't have to sit there and hold him when he cries because he's going to lose you too!"

"Blaine whatever the hell your middle name is Anderson!" Burt practically roared. "You will let me talk."

"Okay, sir," Blaine replied, shrinking into the chair beside Burt's bed, "please don't yell, your heart-"

"Anderson, we need to talk. When you first started dating Kurt, I didn't like you."

"Well, I had just asked you to give Kurt a sex talk-"

"That wasn't it. Well, that was part of it, but you just seemed too…perfect. But then you started to grow on me. I saw the way Kurt looked at you, and the way you looked at him. You guys just clicked. You started hanging out around my house all the time and became a member of our family when your parents were being too big of jackasses to notice you."

"Okay?" Blaine said, clearly confused.

"Well, you and Kurt…you just work. Kurt still looks at you the way he did when you two were new to everything, and so do you. You're both so smitten with each other and care so much about each other. It's like nobody else matters, as long as you two are together, and that's a rare thing to find. What I'm trying to get at is that I'm not the most important man in Kurt's life anymore."

"Burt, if you aren't, who is?" Blaine still looked puzzled.

"Jeez, Blaine, for such a bright kid, you can sure be dumb. It's you, you dummy."

"Burt, I don' t think-"

"Kid, don't doubt me on this. I know how Kurt feels, and you need to just listen for once."

"Okay, Burt. But you're still important to him."

"I know that, kid. Now, is there anything else?"

"There is one thing I have to ask you…it's kind of big though."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine left Ohio on Sunday morning so that they could be back in class on Monday. Burt was well enough to go home, so he went with them to the airport to drop them off.<p>

"I left a new menu with Carole," Kurt said as he hugged Burt goodbye, "no beef ever again. You're going to acquire a taste for chicken, fish, and tofu."

"I love you kid," Burt groaned.

"Love you too dad," Kurt said, tears in his eyes.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys," Blaine said, giving Burt a hug, "and for not making me stay on the couch for the first time ever."

"You're a part of the family, Blaine," Burt replied, patting Blaine on the back, "and I suppose that you two have lived together for three years now…so funny business probably has happened."

"Let's not talk about it dad," Kurt laughed, giving Burt one last hug before he and Blaine headed for their terminal, "we'll see you at Christmas, okay?"

"Okay kid, now you call me if anything big happens," Burt winked.

"What do you think he meant?" Kurt murmured.

"No idea," Blaine replied, discreetly giving Burt a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at their apartment at six that evening. After unpacking and eating, they decided to reacquaint themselves with their bed, where they didn't have to worry about Finn walking in.<p>

"That was much easier than the acrobatics we had to attempt on your full size," Blaine laughed, still breathless from the evening's activities.

"Well, it was good to see that I was still as limber as I was in high school," Kurt replied as he nestled under Blaine's arm, tracing small circles on his chest.

Blaine sat up a little, "So, you know when I talked with your dad without you?"

"Why are you bringing up my dad after we just had sex?" Kurt groaned. "You are killing my afterglow."

"Well, I asked him something," Blaine said nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt looked at Blaine with concern.

Blaine rummaged through the drawer in his nightstand, pulling out a small velvet box. Kurt gasped.

"So, I had this huge romantic thing planned for this," Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt closer to him, "but then I decided that spontaneous had always worked best for us. Our first kiss was over a bedazzled bird casket, our first I love yous were in a coffee shop, and well…our first time ended with your brother walking in on us, but I've found that our best moments were completely unplanned. So now, I Blaine Anderson, am asking you, Kurt Hummel, to make an honest man out of me and do me the honor of being your husband."

Kurt gaped at him, completely speechless, then answered, "Of course I'll marry you! Oh my God, I love you so much." Kurt pulled him in for a fiery kiss. "I do have to say though, I always thought that I would be clothed when one of us proposed."

"Me too, but you just looked so beautiful…"

"I do look good naked," Kurt giggled.

"Yes you do," Blaine chuckled, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"You know what this means, right?" Kurt asked.

"That we're getting married?"

"I have a wedding to plan," Kurt squealed, jumping out of bed and pulling on his robe, "it's going to be perfect. We're going to have doves, and a band, and gorgeous flowers, and-"

Blaine had started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What?" Kurt asked, hands on his hips.

"Nothing," Blaine said, "I just love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said, taking his hands and pulling on them, "now get up, we have a wedding to plan!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone who subscribed to this one! There's a sequel, "Tofurky", which can be found on my profile. I hope you like it! And, as always, thanks for your awesome response. You all deserve cookies!


End file.
